


When disaster calls (my name)

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Leverage, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Partial Mind Control, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's waited years for someone to claim her, for a mother and father to want her and cherish her as their own. So it's no wonder when a man with eyes identical to her's asks, "Will you come with me, little thief?" that she says yes. </p><p>Turns out they share the same smile too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When disaster calls (my name)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Tigriswolf who inspired this chaos, got me into the Leverage fandom in the first place with her awesome fics, and reinvoked my love for Loki in the best of ways.
> 
> Leverage is one of my many current obsessions, and Parker just shatters me everytime. The girl was a ticking time bomb in seasons 1 and 2 and mixing her with Loki would result in complete and utter destruction.
> 
> I own none of this, and with that being said, please enjoy!:)

She's waited years for someone to claim her, for a mother and father to want her and cherish her as their own. So it's no wonder a man with eyes identical to hers asks, "Will you come with me, little thief?" that she says yes.

Turns out they share the same smile too.

. 

She constructs strategies, grabs plans, and lifts the materials they need effortlessly, pleasure seeping from her eyes and contentment shining through her smile as she does so. 

She grins at him as she works, plans and plans and takes and takes, always watching and never stopping, always bending never breaking, and he revels in her chaos.

. 

There’s a man in her dreams, who whispers of worlds beyond the imagination and battles yet to be won. Who speaks of ungrateful fathers and selfish brothers, of homes away from home and stars that light incomprehensible planets.

The man weaves her dream upon dream from beyond the stars and she grows to love him for it.

. 

He's been caged far too long; she's been alone since her life began.

Some would call them a match made in heaven; he prefers, in a broader terms of speaking, a pair united from hell.

. 

He introduces himself as Loki; she scrunches her nose, eyes lighting with excitement and asks, “So can you teach me some magic then?”

He laughs so hard the sky rumbles.

. 

She thought for a while, when she was young and dumb and still foolishly filled with hope, he was an angel. Her special guardian angel designed to protect her and craft her stories.

Now though, she sees him for what he is-with the moon dancing across his razor sharp smile, red staining his teeth, and rage lighting his eyes-and younger Parker would have been devastated to realize her Michael was a Lucifer, who stole and killed, and revealed in murderous chaos; but this Parker, who grew up on the lust of man and adapted to the unquenchable fire in her soul, throws back her head and laughs in delight.

Because now, in the dimly lit night with tranquil silence echoing around them, she knows that as long as they have each other they are indestructible.

Together the world will burn at their hand, and she can’t wait.

(Michael would have tried to stop her, attempted to calm the raging fire within her.  


Lucifer stoked it, joining with a sly smile and firm handshake.)

. 

(The man’s been in her dreams for as long as she can remember; she can’t imagine any other way.)

. 

“I know some people who could help.” she begins, unloading the cash she had taken from a local bank.

She turns to stare at him, mischief sparking in her eyes, “A hitter who can withstand human bullets, a hacker who knows seemingly everything, a grifter who can read you better than yourself, and a mastermind who thinks like a machine.” She speaks with confidence, no hesitation in her voice, no doubt in her team.

He considers, having grown to trust her judgement, and nods to signal his agreement. She gifts him a small but radiant smile, and initiates the first contact she’s had with her team in months.

It’s Hardison who picks up and he chokes out words between a mouth full, of what she would guess is orange soda, but the words where the hell have you been girl?!  are clear as day and Parker laughs, scheduling a meet up and assigning a location.

She hangs up with the hacker still asking questions and a satisfied smile on her lips.

. 

Convincing is, for him, the easy part. He uses sly words and laces them in charms, keeping a close eye of the resisting grifter and hitter as he does so. They're smart, but their trust in her will be their downfall.

Meanwhile she-the ever clever and daring girl-exploits her bond with the hacker. She grabs his hand hesitantly, and he squeezes hers as a sign of reassurance.

Parker looks up at him, and all of the sudden she is young and helpless and Loki is taken back to a time when entering dreams was an uneventful way to distract himself from his father’s prison, and asks, “Don’t you trust me?” and the only way Loki can think to describe the Hacker’s response is a form of emotional melting. He cradles her hand and answers with a smile and soft, "Hell yeah girl." 

The hacker, he surmises, would follow her to the edge of the earth if she asked him too.

(He cannot say he is not tempted to ask her to.)

The rest of the team is harder to convince. Eventually he touches his staff to the hearts of her team, allows them to believe they are fighting for the right thing, and stands before them, his new army with eyes of striking blue.

It’s the hitter who speaks first with a simple, “What should we do?”

Later Parker will look back and describe Loki’s smile as devilish.

. 

Loki’s smile is sharp and his team finally ready, with a flick of his finger he releases them and war rages .

. 

The world burns before their eyes and they cherish every second. 

Her teams delights him: a hitter who kills like it’s an art, a hacker who destroys and takes in other’s ignorance, an actress who wraps leaders around her pinky finger in five minutes and convinces them of the positivity of utter destruction in seven, and a walking brain who plans and holds it all together like glue.  


Loki throws his head back and laughs, it’s the most alive he’s felt in decades .

The chaos is a delicious hurricane that tastes like sugar on his tongue. 

He turns to her and they share a smirk. She's a pretty thing with mischief engraved in her soul, he's thousands of years old filled with unspeakabe pain and rage, and their fun isn't nearly over yet.

. 

She young and lost, filled to the brim with confusion and bitterness, when a man with dark eyes and darker hair offers his hand, “Will you come with me, little thief?” He asks with kindness twisted between the words and coating them in a form of pride she is unfamiliar with.

She’s seen the man in her dreams, seen him do things no human should be able to do- illusions and tricks she  wants to learn and do-so it is no wonder when she takes his offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated:)!


End file.
